An Accidental Affair
by L. S. Donovan
Summary: Ron's done something stupid. Typical. Now Harry's trapped alone on a strange planet with nothing but three suns, sand, and strange, hissing creatures for company. Slash, Rid/Har Dark!Creative!Powerful!Smart!Harry Not REALLY Ron!Bashing, but come on... R
1. Prologue: A Moment of Utter Stupidity

**An Accidental Affair**

**~*~**

**Author: **L. S. Donovan

**~*~**

**Note: **I own nothing but Plot and any OOCness and/or OC's. If I was making money off of this, I'd have a faster computer and a better Spell-Check system. REVIEW PLZ!!!

_L. S. Donovan_

**Prologue**

"Hey 'Mione, listen to this," Ron said, holding the book he'd nicked from Malfoy earlier that day, idly twirling his wand in his right hand as the two sat in the Common Room. Hermione looked up from her Potions homework with a slighly annoyed glare. Clearing his throat, Ron began to read:

_"After the defeat of Dark Lord Faren at the hands of Lady Cadalia, a half Fae Light Witch, Merlin created a spell that would transport a Witch or Wizard to their destined nonhuman gaurdian, where they will have a choice as to whether become parent and child, teacher and student, or lovers,"_ here he grimaced slightly._ "Most often or not, those who found their gaurdians were Soul Mates, and so lovers they became. This spell, called the Gaurdian Summons Spell, was also known to give the person it cast upon the ability to get with child, be they female or male, if their gaurdian was male. If their gaurdian was female, then they were gifted the ability to get the other pregnant, if the gaurdian chose to submit to their charges under sexual circumstances._ Blimey that's weird," Ron said, shuddering. "Could you imagine a bloke getting preggers, 'Mione? Bleedin' weird, that." Hermione looked fascinated.

"Does it say any more?" She demanded, putting down her quil and staring at the book he held. Ron pursed his lips.

_"Be forewarned, though, that after this spell is cast, the person it is cast upon is taken to where their gaurdian can find them easily. The farther the gaurdian is, the more painful and disorientating the spell can be. The victim is tremendously confused after his or her landing, and often doesn't know if they've landed into trouble or what. Several have been victims of animal maulings, having been transported into the middle of a fight between nonhumans, or, in one case, into the nest of a particularly protective mother dragon_. Blimey!" Ron said, then he turned the page, curious.

"Does it say the enchantment?" Hermione demanded, scribbling notes as fast as she could, homework forgotten, temporarily.

"Yeah, its..." He squinted, still twirling his wand. Neither of them saw the Portrait Hole open, or their tired, muddy friend step through. "It's _Finch Demis Quazis Gho_." Ron said; a bright flash of gold and silver magic erupted from his wand and, as they watched with wide-eyed horror, slammed straight into their startled friends chest. With a confused look, Harry Potter disappeared in a soft plume of black and purple smoke.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered; Ron swallowed and looked down at the page. Paling even more, he read the last line under the spell out loud in a wavering voice.

_"This spell cannot be undone once cast. It is permanent and so far, no counter curse has been found. Often enough, the victims do not wish to leave their gaurdians if they're found_. Dear Merlin," Ron whispered, horrified as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, eyes watery. "What have I done?" The fourteen-year-old asked no one in particular, as they sat there, staring at the place their best friend had been not moment before.

Harry was gone, and was not coming back.

Ever.

**Note: **Review plz!

_L. S. Donovan_


	2. Chap 1: Making Himself At Home

**Note:** Disclaimer on previous chapter. See top. Enjoy!

_L. S. Donovan_

**I**

Harry didn't know what was happening. All he knew was that he was in agony. It hurt _sooo _**BAD**!! He curled into a tight ball when he slammed into the ground. Keening in pain, he lay there, trying to get away from the pain. Trying to convince himself that his friends hadn't sent him to this torture...but he couldn't. Whimpering, he fell unconscious.

He awoke several hours later, sweating from the heat. _Did they send me to a bloody desert?!_ He mentally grumbled, squinting his eyes open. Sighing, he sat up, testing his limbs and wincing. He felt like his uncle, cousin, his cousins friends, and a bloody dragon had trampled him. Groaning, ignoring the pain to a point, Harry hauled himself to his feet, stiffling a whimper by shere stubborness. He glanced around.

He was in a room. No one had been there for some time, by the looks of it, but it was a labratory, he noticed. He shuffled carefully over to the door and weakly pulled it open, leaning against the metal when he was done. Then he stared.

Desert. That's all there was, as far as he could see, in any direction. Squinting his eyes against the sun, he turned, hoping to shadow his eyes... Only to find two more suns. He stared. Then closed his eyes, turned, and went back into the slightly-cooler shade of the building. Looking around, he found his wand lying on the ground, not far from where he had landed. _Might as well get to work,_ he thought grimly, stripping off his black robes after pulling a few things from his pockets, including a shrunken Bottomles Bag of different things, his small bag of money, and a napkin of seeds he'd nicked from herbology.

Harry had changed since killing Quirrel, the Basilisk, and nearly loosing his Godfather while being attacked by a werewolf. He'd become harder, fiercer, more Slytherin in some instances then Gryffindor now. He wore a mask, stole, twisted his words, and was often found in Knocktun Alley with red hair and purple eyes, and his scar hidden, and was known there as Damien Nicolaos. Damian had become quick friends with Draco Malfoy, and had told the Pureblood that he was from a secretive Pureblood family that believed in staying out of everyone elses business and were Neutral. To explain his schooling, he told him he was home-schooled.

Murmuring the incantation, Harry unshrunk the Bottemless Bag and set it on the table, before using his wand to cast cooling charms all around him. He was wearing a white T-shirt and tight-fitting black jeans that were charmed to grow when he did and had a Self-Cleaning Charm on them. Then he used every cleaning charm he knew and stared getting rid of all the dust. He had to stop soon, though. It seemed that the spell that had transported him wherever the hell he was, had taken most of his Magic. Shruging, he opened the Bottemless Bag, or the BB as he decided to call it, and pulled out a shrunken cauldron that unshrunk as soon as he set it on the ground. Humming, he pulled out his copy of_ Moste Potente Potions_ and set it on the table. Then he dug around until he fould another couple of books about Transfiguration and Charms, as well as a Muggle notebook and a pen so he could take notes.

Calmly, he pulled over a stool and clambered up on top of it, opened the Transfiguration book, and began reading intencly, memorizing as much as he could, writing down especially important spells, their discriptions, their directions, and all warnings about the spells. It took three hours of nonstop reading and studying to finish the book, so he set it aside and started the Charms book, starting on a new notebook so the spells didn't intermix. He used red for Transfiguration, in honor of McGonagal; blue for Charms in honor of Flitwick, green for Potions in honor (he sneered slightly) of Snape, and yellow for Sprout and his Herbology notebook, which he wouldn't use just yet, since the book was still somewhere in the BB.

Several hours later, he was searching the BB for his incredibly well stocked, bottomless Potions kit, which held some extremely rare potion ingrediants in it. Turning to the cauldron, he murmured a spell, his Magic almost completely restored, and filled it with water, before setting a fire underneath it, making sure it couldn't burn anything but the cauldrons underbelly. That done, he opened the kit and started pulling out ingrediants, following the instructions carefully, tenaciously.

He had been wanting to brew this potion since he'd discovered it existed, but knew it would have raised suspicions about him. It would be odd to have Harry Potter walking around without his signature glasses, just because his eyes were fixed. Oh, and it was illegal in England. The only reason was because it caused nasty pain for a few minutes. Harry knew, instinctivly, though, that the pain he'd feel wouldn't be near as bad as the pain he'd felt at the hands of Rons spell. Contrary to what everyone thought, he was not helpless without Hermione. In fact, if he hadn't had a mask to uphold, he could have easily outraced her in the grades department. Especially in Potions and Charms, since he was already best at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Finishing, he scooped out a vile of the nasty blue-gray potion, reading the directions again to make sure he'd gotten it right, before reading the experation date. Ten years before it went sour. Not bad, he decided, quickly bottling a few more viles of the potion. Never knew when he might need it, after all. Picking up his pen and some labling stickers from his Potions Kit, he quickly labled the potions, using Parsletongue, just for the hell of it. He'd discovered he could read and write Parsletongue as easily as he could speak it while on one of his numerous trips to Knockturn.

Humming, he placed the viles with an unbreakable charm, and a few jinxes, just to be safe, on the shelf above the model of the planets. Looking at it, he curiously fiddled with it, poking the planets.

"Great," he said, noticing that there were thirteen planets. "Thanks Ron. Not only a desert, but a different planet to. Cheers, mate," he muttered bitterly, before shaking his head and downing the eye-fixing potion, ignoring the odd dry and sticky feeling that filled his mouth. It was easy. After all, when you suddenly feel like knives are being jabbed into your skull, you can honestly say that a nasty taste in your mouth is the least of your worries. Letting out a muffled groan, Harry shuddered, eyes closing, and gripped onto the cauldron, focusing on the still warm pewter beneath his fingers, his body shaking. He reached up and snatched off his glasses when the pain finally ebbed until it disappeared. Slowly, warily, he opened his eyes and blinked the water out of them.

He could see clearly. Slowly, a viscious grin took over his face, and he tossed the glasses out the window, ignoring the distant crack as one of the lenses broke. Smirking, he picked up his wand.

"_Tempus_," he said simply, and stared as the time and date appeared. 1:45 A.M., Thursday, 522 A.C.D.C. floated in the air in front of him, bright red letters.

"Great." He smiled bitterly. "A desert planet with three suns, in a different galaxy, in the future. You bloody overdid yourself this time, Ronald Weasley." He sighed lowly as he went over to the table. Grabbing his wand and his notes, he started making the building more livable.

He transfigured his robes into a cot and bedding easily enough, casting as many cooling charms as he could without freezing the entire thing. He then started banishing old samples and such, repairing any equipment he though he might use, and putting the rest into a quickly repaired and fortified box for later, incase he might need something. He cleaned everything more thoroughly, conjuring up a sponge and finding a bucket and mop, and setting them aside in case he wanted to hand clean things. Thanks to the Dursleys, he'd developed a kind of OCD. He liked things clean, but every once in a while, he'd absolutely _had_ to clean something by hand.

When he'd fixed everything, including the alinement of the planet model, he left the building in search of others. He went through each, cleaning and cooling them, as well as putting slight wards on them to warn him if anything entered them, and to keep dest out. Humming, he headed for the last building slowly. The Coring Room, he read, his humming halting softly. Suddenly, he stopped. He could feel some dark... Hunger was the only thing he could think of that fit the odd sensations coursing through his body. Warily, he observed the doors and tried to open them. They were locked from the inside. He heard soft hissing/chittering and, took a sharp step back in surprise when he understood it, like whatever it was was speaking Parsletongue.

_**^Food? Food. So Hungry...^ **_whatever they were hissed. Harry stepped close and hissed back.

_**^Hello?^**_ the hissing chirps grew excited.

_**^Food? You food?^**_ the demanded; Harry hissed to them.

_**^No. I am Speaker. One who Speaks our Language, and that of the Scaless Ones^**_ he said; Snakes had no word for Human. It was a title, really. They were simply the Scaless Ones. The chittering quieted suddenly, becoming hushed and respectful. A sudden, older, harsher voice hiss/chirped.

_**^You stink of Scaless Ones. Young, a mere hatchling. And yet, you Speak. How is this, Scaless One Hatchling?^ **_Harry shuddered. The voice made him nervous.

_**^I do not know, Old One^**_ he hissed respectively. There was a soft silence, interrupted by barelly audible chirps and hisses from the baby creatures.

_**^Enter from the Burning Thing, Little Hatchling. You shall not come to harm from our kind this day^**_ The old voice hissed; Harry carefully unlocked the chain with a whispered _Alohamora_. Looking around warily, he closed the door behind him. If there was one thing he knew, it was that nothing could lie when speaking Parsletongue. Oh, you could twist the truth, but only if you yourself believed in some way what you were saying. The room was extremely dark, and he cast a charm on his eyes that allowed him to see in the dark. It was very helpful, as long as no light hit his eyes. That was extremely painful.

_**^I am here, Old One^**_ he called into the darkness, and, suddenly, there was the flap of leathery wings, and a beast the size of Buckbeak landed in front of him, scyth-like tail lashing slowly behind it, it's three thronged head tilting, hissing softly, moving side to side. Harry stood still, watching it warily.

_**^Such an odd Hatchling^**_ the creature hissed to itself, leaning foreward and placing its claws on Harrys head. It turned his head and licked his neck curiously, before leaning back with a soft sneeze-like sound. _**^Such an odd scent, as well! Not like food. Like... Darkness. Safety. Odd...^**_ it muttered, and Harry swallowed.

_**^Old One?^ **_he hissed softly; the creature turned to him._** ^Have you and yours a name?^**_ the creature hissed softly, and made an oddly cat-like purr.

_**^No, little Scaless Hatchling. Do you?^**_ Harry knew there was no way to say his name in Parsletongue. He'd tried, several times.

_**^No. May I name your kind?^**_ Harry asked hesitantly; the creature purred again.

_**^If I may name you.^**_ Harry nodded.

_**^I shall name you Scyth Flyers^**_ he hissed, watching as that scyth-like tail curled up close and brushed his cheek. The creature hissed with pleasure. _**^And name you Saer^**_ Saer purred lowly in pleasure.

_**^And you shall be Flyer Speaker, little one^**_ Saer hissed; Harry smiled slightly. _**^And you shall be named Suion^**_ Harry nodded, and blinked as a much smaller version of Saeri fluttered up, out of the pit, and landed on his shoulder.

_**^Food?^ **_it demanded; Harry blinked at it, before petting it. It tried to bite him, and, in a flash, Saer cut it in half with his (For Harry decided the old Syth Flyer was a boy, though he couldn't tell by his whispery voice) tail. Harry flinched and pulled out his wand, casting _reparo_ on it on instinct. The little Syth Flyer glowed a dark purple, before healing perfectly. Saer hissed sharply.

_**^You have many secrets, Flyer Speaker. And a heart too gentle for our kind. We care not how many of us die, for we eat the weak of our kind, and ten score replace every one^**_ Harry blanched as the Scyth Flyer took to the air, hovering over the pit. _**^Keep the odd one. Your strange Not Burn has changed her. She is no longer welcome, at this time. Later, maybe, but not now. Visit again soon, Suion^ **_Saer ordered, before diving into the blackness and disappearing. Harry stared at the hole, before something landing on his shoulder made him twitch.

_**^Flyer Speaker?^**_ the baby Scyth Flyer asked, confused. Harry sighed softly and headed for the Coring Rooms doors, ending the spell on his eyes when he got there.

_**^Call me Suion^**_ he hissed at her, casting protection spells on her as thick as he could without harming her. _**^And I shall call you Saru^**_ Saru purred/hissed as he stepped out into the sunlight. He winced as his eyes were assaulted by the light, but only shrugged, before heading back to the room where the Planet Model was. He'd decided to claim that as his home, since he'd already become comfortable in it. As he walked the short distance, Saru took to the air, chirping madly as she flew around, making sure to stay close though. She quickly landed on Harry's shoulder as he entered his abode and searched in his Charms book until he found what he was looking for.

Quickly, following the books instructions, he conjured raw meat for Saru. He'd only meant to get a bit, but he'd instead made a square foot of meat, three inches thick. Instantly, the Syth Flyer attacked the meat, devouring half of it within seconds before she had to slow down. The entire thing was done in five minutes, and Harry conjured another, which she ate, and a third. She only got half-way through that one when Harry banished it.

_**^No more, or you'll be sick and lose what you have in your stomach^ **_he hissed chiddingly. Saru grumbled before flying over to his bed and curling up on the pillow. She was soon fast asleep, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. Calmly, he found a rock and transfigured it into a purple collar. Casting the charm so that it grew with her, he gently put it around her neck, along with a tracking charm and a spell that allowed it to glow-in-the-dark if he said her name backwards in Parsletongue. He added as many protection charms and wards as he could, then transfigured a Sickle into a soft, nest-like dog-bed. Picking her up gently, he sat Saru into it.

After that, he set out to investigate the ship and odd car he'd seen. He took off the tarps and found that the car was solar powered. Handy on a planet with no nightime, he saw with amusement and relief. The ship was out of juice or something, because he couldn''t get it to turn on by pushing any of the buttons. Scowling, he placed his hands, palms down, on the dashboard and concentrated his Magic, pushing it carefully down the electrical wiring, and, as he did, the lights flickered on, and the screen lit up. Harry stared at it, and kept pushing his power into it, until the line that said how much power was stored, rose to the top and stayed there when he removed his hands, Using his Magic, he turned off the ship and warded it quickly. He didn't want some odd person or creature stealing it. He might need it, after all.

Looking around, he went back into his home and made a few more potions. He made healing potions and salves, a few Pepper Up potions, and some nutrient potions too. Then he took several plastic bottles he found covered in dust, cleaned them, and filled them with water he charmed to always stay cold. Humming, he left his home and started working at another building. He decided to make it a gym, with weight-lifting equipment and a thick mat to wrestle on. Maybe he could get Saer to fight with him once in a while? Not too the death, but close enough. Harry could heal any wound he'd get, and he could heal Saer as well...

He turned a smaller room in the same building into a study/relaxation room, where he could practice his wandless Magic and his Animagus Training, which he'd started at the begining of summer after Sirius went on the run. He'd descovered that his animal was a black fox with red paws, tail tip, ear tips, and muzzle. He was a handsome creature, if he did say so himself.

Still humming the odd tune that had gotten itself stuck in his mind, he went back to his living quarters and yawned slightly. He'd make some Dreamless Sleep potions after a nap, he decided. Laying down, he closed his eyes, surrounded by his Magically cold blanket, and sighed as he drifted into a quiet sleep.

***

"This is grave news," Dumbledore intoned solemnly to the two Fourth Years in front of him, that ever present twinkle completly gone from his cornflower-blue eyes. McGonagal was pale and tight lipped in a chair next to them, her eyes to shiny as she stared straight ahead and somewhere just above the Headmasters shoulder. Snape skulked in a shadowy seat, glowering and sneering at the two Gryffindors, Hermione crying silently; Ron oddly quiet and drawn, not rising to any piece of bait Snape laid in front of him.

"It cannot be undone," Dumbledore finally said, subdued, breaking the deafening silence that had filled the room. "We can only hope that Harry will find some way back to us, if he can." Snape snorted.

"You mean if he wants to," he drawled silkily; Hermione flinched, and turned tear-filled eyes on him, full of loathing and hatred.

"Of course he will, you great, buggering bat!" She spat; everyone was shocked, except for Ron who was still staring at his hands silently. Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise, before she dropped her hands and lifted her chin, not appologizing. "Just because you would rather see James Pottters son dead, doesn't mean he won't come back for those who see past his appearance," she spat acidly, face cold and hard. Stiffly, she stood, taking charge in the stead of her usually leading friends.

"May we leave, Headmaster?" Hermione asked. "I want to get a Calming Draught into Ron as soon as I can." The Headmaster looked at the silent redhead and nodded. Hermione took Ron firmly but gently by the arm and steered him from the room, sneering back at Snape when she passed. Snape felt an irritating and grudging respect for the usually shy bookworm reveal itself. He wondered if he should take points, then, surprisingly shot the idea down. She had helped send Potter to his potencial death or torture. That would be enough punishment for her and the Weasley boy together.

"Severus, Minerva, do either of you have any information on this Gaurdians Summons Spell?" McGonagal shook her head stiffly. Severus tightened his lips.

"Seeing as how it was my godsons book that Weasley was reading from," he said coldly. "I'll ask him and the rest of my Slytherins for any information." Dumbledore nodded, and they stood to leave. After they were gone, the old Wizard hid his face in his hands and, for the first time since his sisters death, he wept.

Fawkes sang softly from his perch, golden eyes calm but sad as they watched their master.

**Note: **I don't remember the real time/date/AD thing of Riddick, so I made my own. ACDC stands for After Culturization Deployment and Continuation. I just thought it would be funny. Review please.

_L. S. Donovan_


	3. Chap 2: Time Goes By

**Note: **Wow, people are adding this story really fast. Neat!

Own nothing, Love all.

R&R

_L. S. Donovan_

**II**

Harry woke to Saru chirping loudly in his ear. With a groan, he conjured her two large slabs of meat, and sat up to the sounds of her eating. Yawning, he got up and dragged a hand though his hair, casting a _Tempus_ charm. 7:04 P.M., Thurday, 522 A.C.D.C. appeared. He'd slept for a good couple hours, he saw. Calmly, he conjured his own slab of meat, using his potions knife (charmed to sanitize itself instantly), he chopped it up into even chunks. Then he filled the cauldron with water. Dumping the meat in it, he turned to his Charms book and easily found more Food Conjuring Charms. Quickly, he called up carrots, potatos, and onions. He also snatched some of his Potions ingrediants that would work as ordinary herbs.

Humming, he chopped the some of the vegatables, putting stasis Charms on the rest so he could have them later. Snatching up his Potions stirring spoon (also charmed to sanitize itself), he idly started stirring.

_**^What are you doing, Suion?^**_ Saru asked, having finished her meal, landing on his shoulder. Harry smiled slightly.

_**^Making my own food, silly^**_ he hissed toher, amused. _**^You know, you're going to have to start getting used to me talking Scaless One^**_ he informed her as he tasted the soup. A little longer and it would be done. Thank Merlin for Magical Fires...

_**^Why?^**_ Saru asked, confused; Harry smiled slightly. She was just so cute.

_**^I am a Scaless One, Saru. I will forget my own Tongue if I continue to merely Speak. Besides,^**_ he added as he sprinkled some sea salt into the boiling soup. _**^You will learn from the experience.^**_ Saru gave a doubtful trill, then flew over to the cot and perched on his pillow. "Saru," Harry said calmly, pointing at her. She cocked her head to the side, scyth-like tail waving, and gave a questioning trill. _**^Your name in Scaless.**_ Saru." She made a cooing sound and flicked her tail at him. He chuckled, shaking his head as he dished some stew out into a pre-cleaned jar, and using a set of prong-like things he'd found while exploring, he started to eat.

_**^Suion, will I learn to Speak Scaless like you do?^**_ Saru asked curiously, crawling into his lap when Harry sat down beside her. Swalloing the mouthful of stew he'd had, Harry answered,

_**^I don't think so, little one. You will probably be able to understand it, and maybe I can teach you to Watch it.^**_ He'd struggled for a moment to find a word for reading, but Snakes had no reason for such a word, so he chose the closest thing to it.

_**^Watch?^**_ Saru asked, confused. Harry idly scratched her neck gently, making her arch like a cat and give a soft hiss/coo of pleasure.

_**^Yes. Scaless Ones put their Speech on things when they cannot Speak, or are not there to Speak but wish for others to know.^**_ Struggling briefly with how to explain, he used his wand to scratch _SARU_ in the dirt at his feet. _**^See? This is your name. Later, I'll teach you to Watch more Scaless Speech, so you can find things when I'm not here.^**_ Saru nodded, satisfied__

_**^That will be good. Yes?^ **_the young Scyth Flyer asked uncertainly; Harry smiled softly.

_**^Yes, little one,^ **_he murmured, stroking a hand down her ridged back gently _**^It will be very good.^ **_They sat in companionable silence for a while; Harry finished his stew and Saru napped peacefully. Finally, though, Harry was finished and, after carefully charming the rest of the stew to stay hot and fresh inside an enlarged jar, he led the young Scyth Flyer outside.

_**^Suion, why does the Burning Thing no longer Burn?^**_ Saru asked as she flew around him. He was busy using his wand to set up wards around the buildings perimeter. Frowning, Harry looked up at her, squinting in the suns light.

_**^The Burning Thing?^**_ he asked curiously. Saer had used the same words… Realization hit. _**^Oh, the Brightness,^**_ He said, gesturing towards the suns. Snake had such odd ways of describing things when humans had names for them.

_**^Yes, the Burning Things. And what is your Not Burn?^**_ the ever curious Saru demanded, landing on the ground nearby before hissing and flying into the air again. _**^Burning Thing touches ground, and Burns where it did not Burn before!^**_ she cried, landing on Harry's shoulder and cuddling into his chin-length hair. Harry pressed his cheek against her soothingly.

_**^My Not Burn protects you from the^**_ he hesitated _**^Burning Thing. It protects me too, and keeps me home safe. The Burning Thing makes the ground hot, which is why it burns you, little one.^ **_he added, decided that Scyth Flyer Speak was easier to deal with then trying to reteach Snake Language. He was already going to have to teach her English. Letting out a soft huff, he resigned himself to a long, lonely time in the company of only Scyth Flyers.

"Wonderful," he murmured to himself, sighing softly; then smiled as Saru licked some sweat from his cheek curiously. _**^Let's go for a fly, little one^**_ he told her, heading towards the Solar Car. Saru hissed eagerly, her excitement making her tail thrash as she flew into the air. Grinning, Harry started up the car and picked a random direction, before driving. Saru stayed close, and Harry laughed as they started racing. He found he could beat her easily, though, and soon opted to just bump along beside her tiny, gliding form. _She's going to be a real beauty when she gets bigger,_ he thought as the ventured down a dune. What looked like a large, barren forest appeared up ahead, and Harry sped up a bit, curious but not wanting to leave the little Flyer alone.

When the 'forest' turned out to be giant skeletal remained, Harry stopped the car in order to explore it more thoroughly. He found quite a few nifty little niches where someone could hide and spy from while staying nice and cool in what little shade was provided. Humming the tune from before, the teen scooped up some fragmented bones. They'd make good weapons and such if he sharpened them and worked them a bit… After dumping the bones into the back of the car, he hopped in and started driving again.

After an hour of non-stop driving, Harry was without his shirt with an exhausted Saru curled up in his lap, and on his way back home. Humming softly, absently petting the young Scyth Flyer, he started making plans of jogs and drives around the barren planet. He'd need to stay in shape, after all, and he needed to read those books he'd found in the other buildings as well. He also needed to start working on a garden, he mused as he drove up another dune. He couldn't rely on his magic for _everything_, after all. No need to turn into a Malfoy just because he was the only human on a foreign planet in some odd universe in the future, with no hope of ever seeing his home or friends ever again… He shook his head to distill the depressing thoughts.

"Brooding wont get anything don, Potter," he growled, scowling slightly. "Just need to train up, practice magic, fighting, the works. Never know when you're gonna need it, after all. Constant Vigilance!" He barked in a mocking imitation of their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He'd only gotten to be in two sessions with the Barmy Mad-Eye Moody, but he found he liked and respected the Ex-Auror. He pursed his lips suddenly. Maybe he should get back to practicing the Unforgivable's, now that he didn't have to worry about being carted off to Azkaban or anything, he wondered as he pulled up in front of his home. Turning off th car, he heaved himself from the seat, carefully shifting Saru to his arms and distractedly grabbing his shirt as he went inside. He grimaced at the gritty feeling covering his skin. He _really_ wanted a shower…

*******

A few days later saw Harry sweaty, exhausted, and dirty once again, though it was becoming a common occurrence. He'd decided to make use of his Gym, and had quickly gotten bored. Until Saru decided that a game of Catch-the-Scyth-Flyer was in order. The resulting chase had gone on for an hour, leading outside, where the boy soon collapsed out of exasperation, panting. Saru sat a few feet away, preening smugly as Harry tried to catch his breath while half-heartedly glaring.

"Little menace'll be the death of me," he muttered to himself, another common occurrence, before falling back and closing his eyes against the bright sunlight. He'd have to go in again soon or face a nasty sun-burn. He idly wondered if he could make a sunscreen with his potions things. He'd thought about it before, but he never really had time, what with always rushing around, exploring the planet, teaching Saru English, and slowly coaxing a five-by-five patch of semi-shaded sand into a half-hearted garden. He was stubbornly trying to use as little magic as possible, and so far it was working.

Heaving a sigh, he stumbled to his feet with a grimace, dusting off sand as best as he could. He sent Saru a glare-pout thing when she let out a hissing snicker, which was a really odd sound, he'd discovered recently, having been the cause of it for days. The Scyth Flyer had grown under his care as well. Where before she'd been about the size of a small cat, she had upgraded to the size of a big cat or small dog, whichever came closest. He smiled slightly.

"Saru, Come," he said carefully; the Scyth Flyer chirped at him, before fluttering over and perching on his shoulder. He cooed praises to her and she preened some more. She was getting very good at understanding Scaless Speech, though she struggled with sentences. Single word commands, as well as her name, she could get fairly well, though; especially when Harry thoroughly explained them before-hand to her. She could also recognize her name in writing now. Harry made sure to write it as much as he could, and said each letter in English very clearly and carefully as he did so.

Their relationship had deepened to a near father-child one as they lived together. And though she missed her 'clutch' in a vague way, Saru was much happier, healthier, and stronger since she'd met her 'Suion'. Harry smiled softly as he led the way back inside, sighing as the dust and grime fell off him as he stepped through the threshold. It had taken him two days of intense reading and practicing to find the dirt-repelling charm and learn how to do it. It was a good thing he'd bought one of every book in both Knocturns bookstore and Diagons. He'd known he might need it some day. He just hadn't been expecting it to be so soon. Oh well.

"Saru, Bed," he ordered, flicking his fingers towards the dog-like bed. Saru cooed at him and fluttered over to it obediently. Harry quickly poured her a bowl of water and pulled some meat from the small box on his potions shelf. The inside had been enlarged and originally used to hold extra vials and such. He'd since started putting meat inside on a stasis and cooling charm. He got tired of always conjuring food. It was extremely hard, even with his bigger-then-normal magical core, it took quite a bit of magic. He could conjure up small amounts when careful, but not too much too often. It was why he made sure to save a lot of his conjured food and save it. He'd even started drying out some of the meat to make jerky, and some fruit to make trail mix of sorts.

Humming, Harry quickly started pulling out writing things from his BB, including a nice, thick book one Wizarding Laws. No need to stop learning about home, after all…even if it did seem like a distant dream already. Smiling as Saru finished her meal and made an odd but adorable snuffling noise, Harry plopped down on his cot and settled down to read. He glanced at the empty blue-gray journal sitting on the overturned bucket next to him, and the quill that hovered, ready to copy down everything he said that he thought of importance. He'd bought the Quoting Quill (A cousin of the much more liked and journalist approved Quick Quotes Quill) for the simple fact that, though he could multi-task, reading and writing things down as he went along had never been his forte. He much preferred this method, seeing as how he could continue to read and simply say 'Quote' if he was reading out loud, and the things he wanted to remember the quill would write down. Neatly. As in, not his usual chicken-scratch doctors-writing that had gotten him lower scores by its sheer illegibleness… Was that even a word? He shrugged; he'd figure it out later.

With a coo, Saru fluttered up to curl on her Suion's chest. She didn't understand what he 'Watched' out loud, but she liked it when he did. He had a nice voice, and his chest would vibrate slightly, and he always remembered to pet her. Letting out a content hiss, she snuggled in to listen. Harry smiled softly at his little one, and gently opened the Law Book to the introductory page.

Taking a deep breath, he began to read.

*******

Days turned to weeks, which turned to months, and, soon, to years. Harry, or Suion as he'd become, and Saru became closer and closer. Their days had a steady routine to them, but changed slightly to stave off boredom. Harry would get up in the morning (which he'd found hard to do at first, but soon had his internal-clock fixed up so that it finally accepted three suns), feed both of them; then walk the perimeter. After that, he'd spend an hour training his wandless magic, which came hard to him. Magic was, after all, influenced by emotions, and Harry had never been controlled when it came to those, but he learned.

After training his magic, he'd practice with his Animagus form, Shadow. He'd finally gotten it after thirteen months of constant frustration and exhaustion. After that, he'd take an estimated five mile run, with Saru at his side. Then they'd go for a drive for a few hours, before heading back. He'd make a few potions, work in his meager garden (which held a border of nasty plants from Herbology, that would poison anyone who came near them that hadn't been the one to plant them, or didn't have their planters permission). He'd managed, after a year of trying, to get the ground in that small place to grow life. He had vegetables and a single tomato plant.

It had been five years since he'd arrived on the desert planet, and Suion was better for it. He'd grown to stand at five-foot-eight, and his skin had darkened to a molten gold tan that made him look a little like a statue come to life. His hair had grown to his shoulders and he kept it in a tight braid. His eyes had darkened to a knowing jade, with flecks of purple and gold. His once black hair had lightened and gained blonde high-lights from constant exposure to the sun. He had a lithe swimmers build, and, though still shorter then most men back home, he radiated a wild sort of controlled power. He made an intimidating figure, at the very least.

Saru had also grown over the five-year span. She's become a beautiful specimen, six feet tall and ten feet long, from nose tip to scythe. Her skin had darkened to a near pitch black from its previous sickly gray. She had also mastered English, and how to read, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't get to talk to her old clutch and share news. The two had been in contact with Saer and the rest after a few months since their first meeting. Though the old Scyth Flyer had been wary of Saru and Suion, due to the "Not Burn", he'd been willing to teach Saru about the Scyth Flyer way of life, so that she didn't lose touch with her natural origins. Of course, there wasn't much to a Scyth Flyers life. You fought, you ate, you fought some more, you mated, you fought, you ate more, then you died and was eaten. It was a never ending and vicious cycle where the strongest survived.

Suion had been invited into the planets depths many times, and each time he came out battered, bloodied, and with dozens of deaths on his hands. It had earned him a swift rise in the pecking order, and soon only the older, stronger, faster, and more deadly Scyth Flyers went after him. He'd stopped using his magic for fighting them, though. It gave him an unfair advantage, though he did use it in a pinch. He'd become faster and deadlier because of these constant battles, though. Deadly enough that, after three years, he'd gained status over Saer and several of the older Scyth Flyers. Saru had fought with him, when she'd gotten big enough, and had become one of the most sought after mates in the hive. She didn't wish to mate, though. She and Suion both felt she wasn't ready to take care of a batch of ten to fifteen hatchlings.

Suion now sat outside on the ship's roof, idly rereading its instruction manual. He'd taken it for a fly once or twice, and found that it was rather simple thing to do. He had just reached the last chapter when there was a rippling in the air. Frowning, the nineteen-year-old looked up, and stared uncomprehendingly as a large ship made a too-fast decent towards his planet, and crashed in the distance. After staring at where it had disappeared in disbelief, he scrambled to his feet.

"Saru!" He called, jumping from the ship. The Scyth Flyer looked up from where she had been perched on top of their home.

_**^What is it, Suion?^**_ she cooed softly, gliding down to land beside him.

"Someone's crashed on the planet," he told her, eyes bright with curiosity and wariness. "Be prepared to get some visitors, alright? I'm going to go check it out." Saru let out a worried hiss but nodded, moving to perch on top of the Coring Room, which was the highest building.

_**^Be careful, Suion,^**_ she called after him as pulled on a nap-sack he'd found a few years ago, filled with a couple bottles of water and a First Aid kit. He blew Saru a kiss, which she returned instantly by pressing the flat of her blade to her mouth and waving it at him. Smiling, he transformed into Shadow and took off in the direction of the crash, carrying the bag in his mouth. He wondered, briefly, as he ran, what the ship could be doing so far off course. According to what research journals he'd found, there wasn't any planets nearby that could support human life, and there wasn't any ship-routes for such a large ship near his planet at all. Oh, a light-year or so over, yeah, but not close enough to be dragged down by the planets gravity. Maybe they'd hit an asteroid belt or something, he thought as he reached the top of a dune. He was close to the skeleton graveyard now. It would be another hour of running before he reached the crash-site. He only hoped they wouldn't try and kill him on sight. Last thing he needed, after all.


	4. Chap 3: Getting Aquainted

**Note:** Okay, this story is getting good, so hold on to your pants, ladies and gentlemen, and REVIEW!!

**PS:** I'm skipping the part after the Graveyard scene in the movie. I'm saying they headed straight back to the crash-site, where Zeke died.

Just so there's no confusion.

_L. S. Donovan_

**III**

Suion panted lightly as he sat on top of a dune, watching the unsuspecting survivors curiously. There were ten that he saw. Eleven if you counted this 'Riddick' fellow they kept talking about. He watched as they wondered around, shaking his head at their helplessness. He had never been that helpless, not since he was young and his uncle was in one of his darker moods, and never since he'd learned about his magic. He'd always been a survivor.

Huffing softly, scratch behind and ear idly. None of them were injured that he could see, and they had those odd breathing tubes. At most, he'd probably just have to supply them some water, especially the little ones, he saw with gentle amusement. The youngest boy of the holy-mans brood, and the little girl. He wondered how long it would take them to realize 'Jack' was more likely a 'Jessica' or some such nonsense. Sitting, he wrapped his tail around his paws and watched for a while longer. Still, they didn't notice him.

_They're like sheep,_ he thought, watching them crowd around 'Johns' and the female pilot. _Flock to the strongest Ram and Ewe, mummy and daddy_, he thought bitingly, darkly amused. _Wonder how long they'll survive here…especially with the up and coming eclipse…_ He couldn't wait until then himself. He'd missed the darkness of night, though underground was okay as well. He just missed nighttime, and he couldn't wait to watch the newest hatchlings great the night for the first time. They'd be beautiful.

An hour later, they were still meandering around. Suion was about to go back to Saru disappointed, when he saw him. The eleventh survivor. Riddick. Suion watched him escape with brightly curious eyes; then quickly followed him. He backtracked and headed for the Skeleton Graveyard. Curiously, Suion made his way around the steadily running man, fascinated by the feral air he seemed to exude. This was no sheep, but a wolf, he saw in appreciation.

Hopping into one of the many nooks in the Skeletons, Suion swiftly made his way through the bones, until he found a nice spot where he could watch Riddick without being seen or smelled. He was a fine predator, Suion observed. Sleek bronze skin, large body, smooth muscles. Dangerous. Deadly. Beautiful.

Definitely a Wolf.

Unable to stop himself, he crawled closer on his belly. One of his back paws hit a small piece of bone, and it fell with a soft clatter. Riddick turned carefully, muscles tense. Suion lay, frozen, watching him silently. They stared at each other for several tense minutes, before Suion decided he'd make the first move. Carefully, he stood, and let out a soft yip at the other man. Riddick watched him behind black goggles, and Suion recognized the light sensitivity quickly. Turning, he darted away, only to return swiftly with his nap-sack. He managed a muffled yip, before hopping down on the ground a few feet away from the dangerous man. He took a deep breath through his nose, and his toes almost curled in pleasure. The man smelled of spices and heat, with that dark, dangerous undertone. Sitting down, Suion dropped the bag and watched Riddick avidly for a moment.

"Hello there, beautiful," Riddick rumbled in a deep baritone; Suion covered his delighted shiver with a sneeze. "What you got there, hmm?" The big man crouched down, and held out his hand carefully. Suion merely licked it, and nudged the bag open, making a bottle of icy water roll out and towards the feral man. Riddick stared at it, then at him, tilting his head to the side, before picking up the bottle.

"Don't s'pose this is poison, is it, beauty?" He rumbled; Suion huffed at him, amused. As he watched Riddick take a drink, he wondered if he should change back to his original form. His mouth fell open into a doggy-grin as he thought about what the other mans reaction would be. Deciding, he transformed carefully back into his human form when Riddick looked away. He was still grinning when the man turned back and jerked slightly, startled.

"'Lo, mate," he said, jade eyes bright with dark amusement. "Fancy meeting you here." Riddick stared at him for a moment; then made it a point to look him slowly up and down. Suion merely smirked at him, before noise alerted him of the other survivor's presence in the Graveyard. "Search party ahoy!" He cooed, snatching up the bag and hopping up into a niche. He looked down at Riddick. "Are you coming?" He asked, arching one dark brow. Riddicks' lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Not yet, but I plan to," he purred; Suion couldn't repress a shiver of delight. That just made Riddick smirk wider; Suion pouted.

"Tease," he complained, before ducking away. "See you around, Riddick," he called, before disappearing completely into the shadows, and transforming into Shadow again. He wanted to beat the survivors back to his home before anyone did something stupid. Like shoot at Saru with that rifle he'd seen Johns cuddling with.

*******

Riddick stared at where the little beauty had disappeared for a few moments, wondering how he'd known his name. It set him on edge, and made him wary but curious. The younger male was not from the crash, so that meant he was an inhabitant. How anyone could survive on this wasteland and still be sane, he didn't know. Then again, he had approached Riddick and exposed himself, without fear. Sane people usually didn't do that, unless they were damn good at defending themselves. He was a puzzle. Riddicks lips quirked into a dark smirk as he idly listened to Johns and Fry have their little heart-to-heart. He had always hated puzzles, but he'd make an exception to this one.

After all, this puzzle came with one damn fine ass.

*******

Suion beat the survivors to his home easily enough. Saru flew down to great him worriedly; he scratched her neck soothingly.

"There are eleven survivors," he told her calmly, heading inside to eat his dinner. "Four hatchlings, one mated pair, two protectors, one coward, and one predator." He grinned a bit in memory of said predator. Saru tilted her head to the side, then licked his neck, sniffing. She jerked back slightly.

_**^Suion, why do I smell the Heat on you?^**_ She asked, curious. _**^You've got Mating Scent. Are you searching for a mate?^ **_Suion froze, staring at her blankly, then blushed bright red, eyes wide.

"Umm… Maybe?" Saru let out a delighted trill, pinning him to the ground and licking all over his face. Suion laughed, trying to shove her off. "Enough, enough! Saru!" He laughed warmly.

_**^So, is this predator you coo over the mate you have in mind?^ **_Saru demanded slyly; Suion blushed again.

_**^Maybe,^**_ he repeated; then smirked at the thought of Riddick's reaction to him earlier. _**^And if I'm right, he's interested.^ **_Saru cooed happily, wrapping her tail around him.

_**^I was beginning to fear you'd not find a worthy mate, Suion^**_ she told him honestly; Suion stroked her neck gently, kissing the middle-prong on her head.

"Me too, little one," he murmured, glancing out the window as he heaved himself to his feet. "Me too…" He shook his head. "Come, let's prepare for our guests, shall we?"

*******

It was a few hours later that the survivors arrived. Suion had Saru hide in the Coring Room. No need to spook them yet. Suion watches from inside, waiting until they reach the wards. He smirks as the female pilot, Fry, hits it first. Can't move forward; she's knocked flat on her ass.

"What the fuck?!" Johns curses; he tries to walk through as well. The ward flashes blue; he's on his ass right next to Fry. Suion wonders when they'll think to knock. This ward had taken him three years to perfect. No one could pass without an invitation; any force led to a mostly harmless zap. He controlled how harmless. Smirking with amusement, he dragged his eyes over the other survivors, eyes stopping on Riddick. So, they'd caught him again. He tilted his head at the lack of chains. Someone must have made a deal…

"What the hell is this shit?" Johns snarled, glowering at the ward. One of the holy-mans brood, the youngest, Ali, reached forward and hesitantly laid his hand against the ward. It flared a gentle blue, and Suion was careful to only let it tingle against the child's hand. No need to hurt the little one, after all. He had a soft spot for children and, if the way he saw Riddick shift when Ali moved forward, so did he.

"It seems to be a ward," the holy-man said, laying his hands against the ward as well. Suion allowed it to sting him. He liked the man for some reason.

"Never seen one like that, though," the geeky man said, trembling slightly, eyes too wide. Suion knew he'd be killed in the coming darkness. "Who put it here?"

"All I know is there's a ship right there, and we need to get to it," Fry said, trying to take command. Suion let the ward put her on her ass again when she tried to get through the ward. _Stupid little sheep_, he thought in disgust, shaking his head.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do that, without getting our balls zapped off, Fry?" Johns demanded condescendingly; Suion saw Riddick smirk slightly.

"Ever think of knockin', Billy Boy?" He rumbled, lips quirked. Suion grinned; he'd known his Wolf would figure it out. He didn't even pause at the possessiveness of his thoughts. The little girl, Jack, stepped forward and tentatively knocked after a quick glance at Riddick. Suion hummed, leaving his home to walk over to them, smiling with dark amusement as most of them gaped.

"Was wondering when you'd figure it out," he told them, smiling. Then he frowned slightly, recounting the survivors. One was missing. "Where once t'was eleven now be ten. Where's the other male, Zeke?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He looked towards the prospectors mate, Shazza, and realization hit as he saw her maddened grief. A near insane smile lit his face, and a laugh escaped him. "Oh, oh! He went into the darkness and only his screams returned. How delightful! Tell me, did the young ones eat him all or did they leave behind a few pieces?" He kept smiling, watching them all carefully, until his eyes landed on Fry's haunted and horrified expression. His eyes widened, as did his smile. "Ooh, they left a piece of him behind, didn't they, Carolyn Fry?" She stiffened and he dropped the insane act, which wasn't totally an act, honestly.

"Enough, enough, come in!" He said, waving a hand. The wards flashed blue, then green and disappeared. Riddick was the only one who didn't hesitate. He stepped forward and Suion smirked at him. "We meet again, Riddick. Tell me, did the little Sheep decided to walk with a Wolf?" Riddick smirked and inclined his head, but said nothing, watching Suion behind those black goggles of his.

"You two know each other?" Johns asked suspiciously; Suion just smiled a blank, chilly smile.

"Death dost knoweth his workers," he replied; jade eyes glinting with that dark, secret laughter. Like he knows something deadly and won't tell. _Probably does_, Riddick mused, smirking still.

"Enough chit-chatting," Suion said calmly, jerking his head towards his home. "I've got refreshments in order. You young ones look near-dead on your feet," he added gently, smiling at Ali and Jack, who really did look tired. "Come, come! Inside, all of you!" He ordered, herding the children inside and glancing back at Riddick and the adults. Riddick tilted his head to the side; then followed casually. The others quickly followed.

"What's your name?" Jack asked; her eyes bright with curiosity. Suion gave her a gently amused smile, noting fondly how she'd shaved her head, trying to mimic Riddick.

"My name is Suion. It's nice to meet you, Jack," he added, grinning at her slightly-wider eyes. Then she frowned.

"Suowen?" He shook his head, amused.

"Sue-i-own. Suion." She carefully repeated it and, after a few more tries, got it. It was accented slightly, being a Parseltongue name, but she managed to get it without mangling it too bad. He gave everyone a bottle of water and a bowl of stew, amused when Fry and Johns both took the food warily. He graced the holy-man with a beautiful smile when he and his boys thanked him. Riddick gave him a nod, which he returned with a playful grin, and he ruffled Jacks head as she immediately dug in. Idly, he scrounged around in the small box of knick-knacks he'd save when he'd first arrived, and pulled out a pair of blue goggles with black lenses. Amused, he handed them to an ecstatic Jack, giving Riddick a knowing look when he smirked. Yup, the big guy had a soft spot for kids. When everyone had eaten, they shooed Ali and Jack outside to explore, and Suion sat down on his cot, cheerfully waiting for the questioning he'd already been prepared to answer.

"We need to use your ship, so we can get off this planet," Fry told him; he smiled condescendingly.

"Really? Thought never crossed my mind. I mean, really, who'd have thought that I'd had a ship all these years that was capable of getting me off of this planet? Completely remarkable! And here I though the fact that it's missing five power cells would impair that!" He smiled that insane smile that made everyone think he'd lost it. Everyone but Riddick, though. He could sense it, smell it even. It made something dark inside him purr. Suion just smiled as Fry drooped visibly. No need to miss the eclipse just because they got antsy. And besides, everyone who mattered would live through it. The holy-man left to go find his youngest, when Jack returned looking excited.

"You have a gym!" She said, eyes bright; Suion smiled.

"Had to entertain myself _some _way, what with being stranded here for the last five years," he informed her, grinning. "You're welcome to muck around in there for a while. Not much you can break, and what you can, can be easily fixed," he told her, and she grinned, darting out again. "Such an adorable child," he told the adults, eyes gentle but held a warning in them. No one was to hurt the young ones, not now, now when he'd already decided he'd liked them. Riddick tilted his head to the side, nostrils flaring. Suion pauses, listening. The holy-man pushes in, worried and starting to panic.

"I cannot find Ali!" He says; Riddick looks at Suion.

"You checked the Coring Room?" He rumbled; Suion winced suddenly.

"Ooh, I hope Saru reached him in time," he said, hurrying out, the others close behind him. "There are hatchlings nesting there this day." He hoped they got there in time. Ali was cute and innocent, and Suion liked him.

*******

Ali had always been too curious for his own good. So, when he found the locked building, he'd searched for a way in. He found one, a hole, just big enough for him to crawl through. It was dark inside, but light came in though a couple of holes in the ceiling, moving slightly. He heard hisses and chirps, and spotted a small nest, just out of the light. He squinted, trying to see what it was, when the light hit them.

They exploded into the air, screaming and screeching, and Ali cried out as they flew toward him in a small hurricane. Suddenly, there was something behind him, and he was wrapped in a wall of black leather, hearing soft thuds as the creatures from before bounced harmlessly off the thing surrounding him. He closed his eyes tightly, his breath coming in soft, fearful pants as he listened to the muffled screeching, trembling.

He wanted Iman, and Jack. And, though they had just met, he wanted Suion. He knew the stranger had a gentle heart, and would keep him safe from the screaming things. Closing his eyes tighter, tears leaked down his cheeks as the screaming continued for a few minutes, before slowly dwindling. He could hear muffled voices.

He was safe.

*******

When they opened the doors to the Coring Room, and all the hatchlings disappeared into the hole in the ground, Saru was left standing proud on two feet, using her tail for balance. She had her wings wrapped firmly around what Suion knew to be Ali, protecting him. Johns had the gun aimed at her in milliseconds, and Suion never remembered moving.

Now he stood over Johns, who lay on his back, winded and a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose. Suion gripped the gun in a white-knuckled grip, pure fury radiating off him as he aimed the gun silently at the mercs head. He felt a dark pleasure at the fear in Johns baby blue eyes.

"Listen close, and listen well, Cowboy," he growled, sounding much more dangerous then ever before. "If you aim this piece of shit anywhere near my Saru, ever again, I will rip out your guts so fast that you'll be able to watch me feed them to her before you die. Do you understand me?" He said in a quiet growl; all the survivors shuddered in fear. Riddick felt himself harden. Johns managed a slow nod, blood trailing down his face. Suion watched it for a moment, transfixed, before tossing the gun to Riddick and all but skipping over to Saru.

"Saru, love, you can let him out now, it's safe" he told her, petting one of her tightly wound wings. She trilled softly, and opened her wings. Ali cried out when he saw Suion, throwing himself into his arms and burying his head in his chest, sobbing. Instantly, Suion was all softness and cooing, cuddling the distressed child close and kissing his head. Saru cooed as well, crouching next to the two, her scythe flicking back and forth lazily. Her Suion had a hatchling or two and a mate already picked out. Life was good for her.

Well, it would be better if the Scaless One her Suion had attacked hadn't of stood up again, but maybe she could eat him later…

**Note: **Yay! Another chapter finished! Please review, I love reading them.

_L. S. Donovan_


	5. Chap 4: Eclipsal Fun

**Note:** OMG I am SOOOOOO SORRY that it's taken me this long to update!!!! First I lost my flashdrive that had this chapter on it, then my computer totally fried and now I FINALLY have that chapter ready for you guys!!! (Takes deep breath) And OMFG _**SEXUAL TENSION!!!!!!**_

_**YAY!!**_

M'kay, here's your next chappy! Hazzah! XP

Review!

_L. S. Donovan_

**IV**

Ali had cried himself to sleep and was currently on Suions bed, while the others planned for a trip back to the crash site. Fry had seen the Planet Model, and accused Suion of trying to get them killed. Suion had put on his most insane smile.

"I thought you'd like to stay for tea," he'd replied; the others had muttered about his insanity, except for Riddick, Jack, and the holy-man's brood. Imam had slipped into an exhausted sleep next to his youngest, the stress having caught up to the aging man. It had already been decided that Imams brood would stay and watch over them, seeing as how Hassan and Suleiman wouldn't leave Ali or Imam alone in a strange place. Suion had wanted Jack to stay as well, but she had persisted. She stuck close to Riddick, and Suion couldn't make himself say no to her big brown eyes. Riddick just smirked at him knowingly, until he'd swatted his arm with a pout. The growl he got in response made all the right places stand up and take notice, and Suion shivered, delighted.

"Okay, then, we have two, maybe three hours before the Darkness rises and the light hides away," Suion told the other survivors, skittering outside to where Saru laid in the sun, dozing. "Saru, darling!" He cooed, leaping forward when she lifted her head. He threw his arms around her neck and snuggled his cheek against the place where neck and head met. Saru cooed, nuzzling back. The other survivors watched on warily, except for Riddick and Jack.

"What is that, anyways?" Jack asked, moving closer curiously. Riddick stayed back, arms crossed and an amused half-smile on his face. Suion released his hold on Saru's neck, and moved over to Jack, taking her hand and leading her over. He then put her hand on Saru's neck, and dragged it slowly down, making the Scyth Flyer coo and purr, like an extremely large cat. Jack let out a surprised but delighted laugh, and was soon petting the Scyth Flyer with both hands reverently.

"Jack meet Saru. Saru, meet hatchling Jack," Suion said, grinning when Saru licked Jacks bald head, making the girl wrinkle her nose cutely and laugh. Suion smiled softly at the two, before he had to pull Jack away so she could get into the Solar Car, or 'Sand Cat' as Shazza called it. Suion didn't like her very much. She was crass and rude, though not nearly as bad as Johns. So far her only redeeming quality was that she genuinely seemed to care for Jack. Riddick was the last to get on, startling the geeky antique guy half to death. Suion snickered at him, eyes bright with that dark amusement that was becoming a permanent resident of his expressions.

"Question!" Suion suddenly said, before, smiling insanely, he propped his chin on Johns shoulder, making Riddick growl ever-so-slightly. "When the light no longer shines, this car will die a silent death. How do we plan to return to my home?" Everyone looked at each other, realization in their eyes. Riddick remained impassive but for a hint of a smirk. Jack looked scared, so Suion sat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his side.

"Fear not, little girl, Suion and Riddick will not allow any harm to befall you," he murmured into her ear; she looked up at him with scared eyes. Grinning, he tapped her gently on the nose with a single finger, winking one darkly amused eye. Riddick chuckled lowly, and Suion stuck his tongue out at him. Instantly, images of what he could do with that tongue flooded Riddicks mind, making him stifle a groan as he grew hard. Suion offered him a knowing smirk, and it was Riddicks turn to murmur,

"Tease," before they reached the Graveyard. Suion made a big show of leaping over the low hanging bone while the others ducked, grinning at Johns when he almost didn't make it. He got and admiring grin from Jack, and he threw an arm around her shoulder again. Together, they watched the moving planets, which shifted a lot faster then any of them were suspecting. Soon, the Sand Cat slowed to a stop, about two-hundred meters from the site. The geeky-man, whose name Suion had never bothered to learn, went straight for the shelter, while the other survivors watched the oncoming eclipse.

Then the smallest spirals were destroyed, and a cyclone of whirling, screaming, screeching, uncontrolled and utterly beautiful hatchlings rose. The survivors began to run. Suion loped behind them all gracefully, keeping an even pace with Riddick, both of them distracted by the beautiful sight and so falling behind. They hit the ditch seconds after Shazza; Riddick on his front and Suion on his back. The nineteen-year-old laughed joyfully, listening to the hatchlings sing, before the air cleared. He made no move to get up, instead folding his arms behind his head to get more comfortable.

"Silly prospector," he murmured as Shazza made her desperate attempt, and Riddick barely managed to flip over in time for the next wave. Suion shifted his head over to breath in his ear as they both watch with interest as Shazza was ripped apart, "You know we never needed the five cells. My power can hold the ship and get it into the air." Riddick turned his head and stared at him.

"Then why are you doing this?" He asked; there was no accusation in his voice; no inflection. Just genuine curiosity. Suion hummed.

"Well, there's not enough room on the ship for every body. I'm going to have to shrink Saru, and she's going to hate that. And I wanted to see the eclipse..." Riddick chuckled as the air finally cleared, and they both got to their feet, idly dusting each other off.

"Oh, and one more little fact," Suion said, looking up into Riddicks goggled eyes with a wicked grin. "I wanted to test you. After all, I can't have a weak mate, now can I?" He said, before darting cheerfully toward the others, leaving Riddick to growl huskily behind him. He made fast work of comforting Jack as soon as he could reach her; the girl latched onto him, sobbing hoarsely.

"Why didn't she just stay down?!" She demanded; Suion hushed her gently.

"She thought it was clear, little one. Her instincts told her, fight or flight. There was nothing to fight, so she chose to flee. It was quick, and that is the best all of us can wish for, when our time comes." She sobbed, burying her face in his chest, and he gave what comfort he could, humming softly and rocking back and forth.

Fry tried to move close and comfort Jack as well but Suion bared his teeth in a snarl, eyes glinting dangerously, and she recoiled from him in shock. Riddick growled low in his throat from behind Suion, and Suion's snarl became an insane grin as he turned his head to watch the bigger spirals fall as total darkness descended, and the older, more experienced Scyth Flyers took to air, graceful and deadly. He flicked a hand over his eyes, and used the now familiar Night Vision spell that he'd been using for years.

"What do you see?" Fry asked; Suion laid an idle kiss on Jacks bald head as she finally started to pull away, albeit reluctantly.

"Like I said," Riddick rumbled, looking at her. "It ain't me you gotta be afraid of." Suion gave him an amused look.

"Though that's still very wise in these times." He said; Riddick smirked at him as they closed the doors. They were searching for lights, and Suion stuck close to Riddick, keeping a firm hand clamped around Jacks. The girl didn't mind though, holding on with equal strength, if not more. Riddick just tilted his head, listening to the odd sounds the Scyth Flyers made, before the three of them found themselves following Fry, Johns and the geeky-guy into a "safer" room, when Johns nearly lost an arm. Of course, this was _after_ geeky-guy, who now reminded Suion of Percy Weasley in a way, decided to try and open the door, saying he'd rather try his luck out there then be locked inside with a 'murderer and his pet psycho'.

Suion had felt an overwhelming amount of smug pride when Jack had decked him, breaking his nose. All they'd need to do was break Fry's nose, and the Scyth Flyers would know which ones they could eat... Now they were using the cutting torch to get into the next room, Johns having, regrettably, killed the hatchlings that had been huddling in a corner. It saddened Suion slightly that they had had to die so soon after their first real flight, but he comforted himself in the knowledge that now at least they weren't being eaten by their own parents...

Jack was starting to shake a bit, and he pulled her closer, giving her a one-armed hug, before conjuring a small ball of light in his hand. She gasped, eyes wide as she stared at it. Suion had to look away, though, and take the Night Vision spell off of his now watering eyes. She reached out and touched it, sucking in a sharp gasp at the warm, liquid feel. Silently, he poured the ball of light into her hands, having her cup them together in order to do so. Riddick disappeared into a darkened room as Fry worked on cutting her way through a wall with the cutting torch, Johns fidgeted with his gun, and geeky-guy whimpered pathetically.

Making sure Jack was sitting down in the middle of the room, playing with her glowing ball of light; Suion slunk into the darkness after Riddick, easily reapplying the Night Vision spell. He found him, frozen in place, facing down two adult Scyth Flyers. Suion bared his teeth and hissed at them.

_**^Mine! You do not touch!^**_ he snarled at them; they cringed away, the third, who'd been hiding, did the same.

_**^We did not know you had laid claim, Elder Suion^**_ one hissed meekly, and Suion flicked his hands in an annoyed shooing gesture. They were much younger and inexperienced then he had first thought, more like a couple of sixteen-year-olds play adults then anything else.

"Shoo!" He said, hissing wordlessly; they shooed. Fast. Huffing in annoyance, he turned to Riddick, and his breath caught as jade eyes clashed with glowing silver. They stared at each other, before Riddick let out a low growl, grabbed him, and yanked him close. Instantly, their mouths met in a heated battle of tongues and teeth, with many growls on Riddicks side and purrs, keens, and hisses on Suions. But Suion soon needed air, and pulled back, gasping. _Note to self_, he thought wildly. _Parseltongue has very volatile effect on Riddicks libido. Sweet Merlin and all that's __**Dark**_*****_ but he can kiss!_

"Fucking hot," Riddick growled, attacking the nineteen-year-olds neck with sharp nips and hot, open-mouthed kisses. Suion let out a quiet moan, his body shuddering and pressing closer, rubbing the bulge in the front of his pants against Riddicks, panting.

"Riddick," he purred, suddenly nipping the other mans throat in return, earning a growl/purr of pleasure. Smirking suddenly, he dragged his tongue from the base of Riddicks neck, up to his ear, where he nibbled teasingly on the lobe. It earned him a muffled groan as Riddick bit gently into his shoulder; a warning of sorts. Suion chuckled huskily, before plunging his tongue into the older mans ear and then removing it to lick around the shell. Riddick shuddered, biting down harder.

"Riddick," He husked lowly, his lips brushing the mans ear enticingly.

"Hmm," he rumbled out, almost a purr.

"...You haven't passed your test, yet," he said, before he was suddenly gone, laughing as he ran back to the group, leaving a startled, almost painfully aroused Riddick staring after him.

*******

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ooh, the little fox was playing with fire, and Riddick would make damn sure he got burned in the most deliciously torturous ways... Grinning wickedly, the Wolf slunk back towards the others slowly, licking his lips at the thought of the chase.

*******

Still grinning, Suion plopped down on the floor next to Jack, watching as Fry cut the last few centimeters. Riddick rejoined the group, wearing his goggles to protect his eyes from the light of the cutting torch. Johns had him look through the hole.

"Looks clear," he growled, voice still affected from his arousal. Johns started in, only to curse and throw himself back as a Scyth Flyer dove through the opening, to land next to Suion, Jacks little Glow Light (as she'd decided to call it) not hurting it in the least. Suion giggled loudly as Johns cursed, jerking up the gun. Riddick moved, though, and tapped his shiv tauntingly against the blond mans inner thigh. One small cut and Johns would bleed out. Eyes narrowing, the merc lowered his gun, the light from the cutting torch casting unflattering shadows across his broken nose, and deepening those on his blacked eyes. Suion never remembered hitting Johns, and, since his knuckles were unharmed, deduced that he'd used the mercs own gun against him when he'd attacked earlier.

"I thought you said it was clear?!" Johns snarled; Riddick looked at him.

"I said it _looks_ clear," he rumbled; Suion could hear Johns grind his teeth.

"Well, what's about now?" He nearly hissed; Riddick obligingly looked in again.

"Looks clear," he replied, dark amusement playing through his voice. Suion and Jack giggled, though Jacks had more to do with nerves then actual amusement, but still... Suion hummed a little, scratching the young adolescent Scyth Flyer on the neck gently as it started to try and gain favor by licking his arm. It gave a throaty purr, and Jack giggled softly, reaching over and petting it as well, before they had to get up and follow the others through the hole, Riddick going last. Suion just thought that this was an excuse to look at his ass, but he far from minded. He was hoping that they'd soon get the time to follow up with what the Furians gorgeous silver eyes were promising, and more.

Hopefully very, _very _soon…

**Note: **Okay, heres the long awaited chappy, I hope y'all appreciates it! XP R&R!!

_L. S. Donovan_


End file.
